User talk:Kahn iceay
Hi there! Hi Kahn Iceay, I'm Dade Leviathan , an Administrator here, and I'd like to welcome you to the Twilight Templars Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Twilight Templars, are a group of Star Wars Fans Roleplaying as an Order of Force Users devoted to using the force, but both "sides". We focus on balance - inner and then sometimes outer, above all. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Also, if you are unfamiliar with wiki formatting, I'd recommend going to the Sandbox, and making some test edits to familiarize yourself. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit, and the is always willing to help. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Sincerely, Dade Leviathan Survey Hi, I'm attempting to do a survey of users from various Star Wars roleplaying communities. If you can fill it out, that'd be much appreciated. # Are you aware of the Wookiepedia? (yes/no): Yes #* If you do, do you read or look up stuff there much? Yes #* If so, do you edit there much? No # Are you aware of other Star Wars roleplaying groups who have wikis on Wikia? Yes # Regardless of whether you are aware of them, do you give a womprat's hair about other Star Wars roleplaying communities (finding out that new wikis are made, news or special activities happening with other wikis, etc) Yes Please reply on my talk page. Thanks. -PanSola 18:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Quick question Hey Kahn, Quick question if you know the answer. So I've gone ahead and made the Sandbox for the etiquette rituals and am wondering how to I - if possible - make another page for the tiers. Is it also possible to change the name of the Sandbox? I'd like to differienciate between the tiers, rituals and maybe something else. Just let me know. Thanks much for the welcome and the help! WMG :Indeed all you would need to do is change User:WebMistressGina‏/sandbox to User:WebMistressGina‏/Echani_Etiquette hope that explains what you wanted to know. --Kahn Iceay 18:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was browsing online to find a shield for a logo that i need to design for a youth based website that i am trying to launch. That is when I saw your 'Vaeringjar Shield', and I do not think I can find a better sheild than that. I would like to gain your permission to use your design as a part of our logo. Thanking You, Vinay Rathod. Is this wiki still active? I'm very interested in joining. :D Sadow-sama 17:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :This project is very much shut down. Only minor edits and maintenance happens here now as we keep the wiki live for posterity, other than that, the wiki is for most intents and purpose, dead.--Kahn Iceay 21:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dang... It looked so promising. :/ Sadow-sama 18:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :And we thought the same, but issues with our base, a forum that has become more deserted, and people moving away from Star Wars resulted in less and less enthusiasm in our own little fanon project. In fact aside from occasional edits by two other people I'm the only person who regularly checks this wiki, but I appreciate the interest.